


Supernatural AU- Sam gets a Dog

by The_Last_Sleepless_City



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Wants a Dog, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, small mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_Sleepless_City/pseuds/The_Last_Sleepless_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a One Shot i wrote where Sam and Dean live on their own and Sam gets a dog behind Dean's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural AU- Sam gets a Dog

The best day of Dean’s life was his 18th birthday. It wasn’t because he got a great gift like a car or he had the best party ever. In fact, the whole day was pretty shitty. So technically, his 18th birthday wasn’t the best day. The good part is what came after it.  
Dean isn’t exaggerating when he tells people that as soon as he turned into a legal adult, he left with Sammy. It must’ve been within the hour. Ever since their mom died in a car accident, John Winchester had been a drunk, abusive ass. It was Dean’s job to protect Sam. He did that by taking Sam and moving to another state.  
It wasn’t until after they left that Dean realized he didn’t have actual custody over Sam. But he doubted that his dad would report Sam as missing. He had too much pride to tell people his only sons left him as soon as they could.  
And here Sam and Dean were, 2 years later and completely happy and healthy. Well, other than the fact that their meals consisted of mostly macaroni and cheese and peanut butter sandwiches.  
Dean was currently waiting outside Sam’s high school to pick him up. As the final bell rung and all the high schoolers swarmed together to exit the building, Dean got a phone call from his work.  
“This is Dean,” he answered as Sam opened the car door and sat next to him. Sam threw his backpack in the back seat, completely disrespecting the rented car.  
As much as it pained Dean, he couldn’t take the impala with them when he and his brother left. As sickening as the thought was, he knew his dad would report the missing car, but not his missing sons. Dean couldn’t take that risk of the police looking for the car he was driving.  
“Yeah, I got it. That’s fine. I might be late. Ok, I’ll try not to, Bye,” Dean hung up the call and greeted his brother as he started the car.  
“Who was that?” Sam asked.   
“Just my boss, he’s making me do a double shift at the diner. Sorry, kid,” Dean said. It killed him when he had to leave Sam alone. He was terrified of taking care of Sam like their dad did.  
“It’s ok,” Sam said, trying to hide his disappointment behind a smile. “You know, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m 16, Dean.”  
“Which is exactly why I have to worry about you. Who knows if you’re gonna cause trouble.”  
Sam chuckled. “What kind of trouble would I cause? I’m an honor student. I don’t have time.”  
Dean parked the car on side of the road as they reached the apartment buildings. “Hey, I’m just saying, you could invite your girlfriend Jess over and-“  
“No, that’s enough! I don’t want to hear it.” Sam quickly interrupted. He didn’t need the safe-sex talk from his older brother.  
While the brothers talked about their day, they climbed the steps to the apartment. It sucked for both of them that the building had no elevator, and they were on the top floor. But the rent was cheap and until they could find a better place, it would have to do.  
Before Sam even took off his shoes, Dean was gathering his stuff in a rush to head to work. Sam sighed as he saw how hard Dean was working. Dean has two jobs and even with that they don’t live comfortably. Sam has tried to get a job many times, but Dean refuses to let his little brother work for the both of them. Dean says Sam can work to get money for himself, but it’s unacceptable to make Sam’s money go to things like groceries.   
“Bye Sammy,” Dean said as he started out the door.  
“Wait!” Sam yelled, stopping Dean in his tracks. His older brother turned around. “I know this isn’t a good time, Dean. But I’ve been thinking and I’d like to buy something big with my own money. I’ve saved up some and-“  
“Sam, I’m sorry, I really have to go. But sure, you can buy whatever. As long as it isn’t something like paying for rent or clothes or anything like that. That’s my job,” Dean quickly replied, dismissing Sam. Sam nodded and Dean left and closed the door.  
As soon as the door closed, Sam beamed with excitement. He couldn’t contain himself and had to resist jumping up and down with glee. He knows that Dean expects him to buy a bike or laptop or something. But Sam got permission to do whatever.  
“Now, where do I start?” Sam asked himself as he exited the apartment, walking slowly so he wouldn’t encounter Dean on the way out. Sam had the whole night to find exactly what he wanted.  
Dean entered the apartment at around 6 in the morning. This was usually the time Sam was getting up for school, so he didn’t bother being quiet. As soon as he opened the door, he heard someone-or something- running towards him. Dean looked up and was nearly tackled by a large, vicious looking dog.   
Dean had to repress a scream of terror so he wouldn’t wake the neighbors. But he was freaking out. “Sam?!” he called.  
Sam emerged from the bathroom holding a toothbrush, his mouth full of toothpaste.   
“Hey, you’re home. Meet Abby. She’s a pit bull, about 1 year old.” Sam casually said as he went back into the bathroom to spit out his toothpaste.  
Dean, who was holding the dog by the collar, jerked his hands back. “What the hell Sam? A dog? And a pit bull? They kill people!”  
Sam finished brushing his teeth and went over to Abby, kneeling beside her. “No, actually, pit bulls are one of the sweetest dog breeds. They’re really smart, so sometimes they’re trained to attack.”  
Dean sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. “You bought a dog. I own a 100 pounds beast as a pet. I did not tell you to adopt a dog!”  
Sam stroked Abby’s belly as she rolled over. “You said I could buy ‘whatever’ and she’s only like 70 pounds. But she’s still growing. Isn’t that right, cutie?” Sam said the last part in a voice you’d use on an infant as he hugged the dog.  
“I don’t even think our landlord allows pets.”  
“He does- I checked. As long as they don’t pee in the house.”  
Dean sighed and looked up at Sam, who was kissing Abby on the head. He knew that there was no convincing him to give the dog back. Dean stood up and walked over to the dog, still scared of it. “There’s gonna have to be some rules.””  
“Like what?’ Sam asked.  
“Like she sleeps on your bed. And I don’t want her on the couch.” Dean noticed how sad his brother looked at the no couch rule. “Ok, we can buy her a dog bed to put next to the couch. And you feed her and take her out. I don’t want anything to do with this dog.”  
Sam nodded. “That seems fair, I bought a little food and a leash, but we’ll need more.”  
“Oh and Sam? You’re the one to take her down those 5 flights of stairs. Deal?”  
“Deal, thank you. But just one more thing.”  
“What now?” Dean asked, worried.  
Sam giggled. “I’m not strong enough, so you’ll have to carry her. It took forever to get her up here because she doesn’t like to use stairs.”


End file.
